xpress_yourself_sitcomfandomcom-20200215-history
Xpress Yourself Homepage
Xpress Yourself (Webisode). The internet based Sitcom was a product of [http://www.popcorncommunitytv.com/ Popcorn Community TV] which falls under the [http://www.20twentyproductions.co.uk/ 20 Twenty Productions ]Arts umbrella. 20 Twenty Productions is a creative arts organisation that is council funded. Series overview The new web series "Xpress Yourself" is a sitcom set at an Art Studio in town in the Fens, Cambridgeshire. There are several staff and students who regularly meet at the Art Studio every week to learn all the elements of the art world. They then socialise and relax in the downstairs coffee shop "Xpress Yourself" which gives its name to the series. Main cast The Staff *Liam Fleck is played by Alex, the local IT Geek who is in charge of the IT, lighting and the music at the Art Studio. *Mop Guy is played by Oliver, a shadowy figure who's driven by cleanliness to an extreme level. *Rachel Harrison is played by Claudia, a young lady who is studying psychology and who gets put in charge of the coffee shop by accident on her first visit to the Art Studio. *Lady Lavender is played by Katherine, is the manager of the Art Studio. An excentric lady who sometimes seen flitting around, bossing people and oblivious to everything outside. *Terry Maguire is played by David, is the Art Studio fitness instructor and dance teacher. He is also conflicted by his sexuality. *Arthur Wake is played by Chris, is the acting and drama teacher. He wants to move into fulltime performing but something is holding him back. The Students *Cameo App is played by Kylan, an underworld techno specialist. *Billy Joe Cobra is played by Jamie, is the son of a Ultimate Cage Fighter who died in the ring several years ago. *Orlando Guinness is played by Kobe, models his life on Justin Bieber and is obsessed by Star Wars. *Karliah Knott is played by Anya, a shy girl chose not to talk. She helps Lady Lavender doing many jobs around the Art Studio. *Andrew Ross is played by Jamie, has left school and is fighting the huge employment market for a job and always falling short. *Jordan "Mumbles" is played by Kieran, a Goth who lives in the store room practicing his guitar playing. *Jodie Williams is played by Savannah, who lives in the shadow of her older sister, Katy Williams. A clever and manipulative girl whos scheme to undermine her sister always fail making her more frustrated. *Katy Williams is played by Jodie, is the older sister of Jodie Williams. Not the brightest tool in the cupboard but ''always ''manages to successful steer her way through life and upseting Jodie's schemes. Other regular cast *Answer Machine is played by TBC, a old fashioned answer machine that takes messages from telephone calls that are out of hours. Normally informing Andrew Ross has been turned down for another job. Minor cast *Angel One is played by TBC, a mystery character who is liasoning with the Mop Guy. *Radio Announcer is played by TBC, can be heard in some of the episode giving important information that is often ignored by the uses of the Art Centre. *IRIS or Intelligent Response and Information System. This is an evil mobile application set to cause mayhem and mischief. List of episodes ''[[Xpress Yourself Episodes|A list of episodes.]]'' The series will be first broadcast on YouTube and UStream. Production history The producing team started to come together in Dec 12/Jan 13 beginning to work on a concept sitcom that could be made for zero cost. The first script entitled "New Beginnings" was completed on the 27 Feb 2013. The working title of the sitcom was "Fen Pals". The sitcom was inspired by several comedy shows that were enjoyed by the initial cast during the initial cast meets. These included: *Scrubs *Friends *IT Crowd *Father Ted *Black Books *Fawlty Towers *Black Adder Broadcast